Voie 9 34
by Ellana17
Summary: 19 ans plus tard, Teddy Lupin se trouve sur le quai du Poudlard Express, mais cette année il ne retournera pas à l'école. ONE-SHOT


**Salut à tous. Voilà un One-shot que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps mais que je n'avais jamais publié sur ce site donc je le fais maintenant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**VOIE 9 3/4**

Il était bientôt onze heures, les élèves se bousculaient sur le quai, tentant de rejoindre une des portes du train prêt au départ. Au milieu de la fumée et des élèves se tenait le jeune Teddy Lupin qui regardait cette agitation alentour avec une certaine appréhension. Aujourd'hui n'était pas comme les autres jours de rentrée qu'il avait connu pendant sept ans, aujourd'hui le Poudlard Express se mettrait en marche et emmènerait ses passagers vers la plus prestigieuse école de magie mais lui ne serait pas assis dans un des compartiments. Teddy Lupin regarderait ses amis s'éloigner alors que lui resterait sur le quai.

Avant de les laisser partir, néanmoins, Teddy devait trouver une personne très importante à ses yeux, une personne qu'il verrait s'éloigner avec l'impression de perdre une partie de lui-même. Un imposant Serpentard sortit de son champ de vision, dévoilant à la vue de l'ancien Gryffondor la personne qu'il désespérait de trouver. La jeune fille était de dos, ses longs cheveux d'or cascadant sur ses épaules et sa manière de se tenir assuraient à Teddy qu'il s'agissait bien de Victoire Weasley, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Slalomant entre les parents inquiets et les chariots, Teddy arriva à sa hauteur, lui effleura le bras délicatement, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire pendant ces années pour l'informer de sa présence. Victoire se retourna et lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Tu allais partir sans même me dire au revoir ? plaisanta-t-il.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ce ne sera pas pareil sans toi, souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher son trouble.

Teddy Lupin et Victoire Weasley avaient lié une amitié exceptionnelle, entre déception adolescente, joie, stress des examens… Et l'année où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, sa dernière année, il ne serait pas là pour partager avec elle le symbolique passage de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte.

- Je sais, répondit Teddy avec un petit sourire qui cachait mal sa tristesse évidente. Qui va t'aider en métamorphose !?

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune Serdaigle.

- Pas de bêtise avec les Gryffondor ! la mit-il en garde.

Teddy ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça, en six ans il n'avait pas était capable de lui dire clairement ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ce n'était certainement pas en cinq minutes sur ce quai enfumé qu'il allait enfin le lui avouer, n'est ce pas ?

- Ça risque pas, lui répondit Victoire.

Les regards, les discutions, leur façon d'agir, d'être là l'un pour l'autre, toutes ces choses criaient depuis des mois leur attachement mutuel qui ne se limitait plus à une simple amitié mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le courage de changer leur relation, peut être par peur de plonger dans l'inconnu. Elle avait pensé qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble, mais leur situation aujourd'hui lui prouvait le contraire. Il était temps d'évoluer, de ne plus avoir peur et de prononcer à haute voix un état de fait dont ils avaient tous les deux consciences. Ils avaient juste tacitement attendu que l'autre face le premier pas, et s'était à elle de le faire aujourd'hui « maintenant ou jamais » disait-on, ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler. Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard du jeune homme qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de plus de fille qu'elle ne pouvait les compter, Victoire ajouta avec assurance:

- Le seul qui m'intéresse reste derrière moi.

Un sourire s'étira sur leurs lèvres tandis que Teddy posait une main sur la nuque de Victoire, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille plus fort. Ses lèvres de posèrent sur celles de Victoire.

Soudain une voix toute excitée s'éleva à côté d'eux :

- Teddy ! Victoire ! J'y crois pas ! s'exclama le cousin de la seconde, James Potter.

Les joues rougies par ces émotions fortes et légèrement honteuse, Victoire se cacha le visage contre le torse de Teddy tandis que celui-ci adressait des signes peut discrets à James pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop dans la scène.

Il était presque onze heures. Teddy embrassa la jeune fille, heureux d'avoir laissé derrière eux regards en coin et sous-entendus.

- On se voit aux prochaines vacances, assura Victoire.

- Je les attends avec impatience !

Teddy la regarda s'éloigner, triste de voir le train partir sans lui.

**FIN**


End file.
